


A Human Heart

by cherylblossoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, a complete rewrite of Season 3 from the ground up.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: “ Well believe it or not Kara, you have a human heart now. It aches and bleeds. If you cut it out, you’ll lose something essential ““ I don’t know how to be human and not be broken. I can’t help people if I’m broken “A complete rewrite of Supergirl Season 3 picks up six months after Kara sends Mon-El off into space in 2x22.  Kara has decided the best way to deal with her grief is to distance herself from everything and everyone. However, fate has other plans for her especially when a new threat arises that has catastrophic repercussions for the present...and the future.Has moments of canon compliance, however several characters are fleshed out deeper and some plot inconsistencies are fixed ( hopefully ).





	1. Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the first episode of my complete rewrite for Season 3. Honestly, I decided to do this because I have been severely let down by the canon of the show this year. Each chapter is an episode, I've left some canon elements in ( such as the dream sequences and J'onn's speech to Kara ) however this is my reimagining. I have to warn you that this is a long read, but since I read online that one hour tv show scripts are usually 60ish pages long I think I did a decent job of condensing everything !
> 
> As usual, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!

  _The sun streams across the meadow, as Kara walks skirting the blades of grass with her fingertips. Before her is a trail leading to the base of a mountain. She can’t see beyond that. Just as her curiosity has piqued, she feels a familiar touch against her hand and a hot breath trilling against the back of her neck. Kara lets out a ragged breath of her own as she turns. There he was the man she loved, a vision in the white shirt he wore. A compliment to her own flowy white dress._

  _She slowly comes out of a daze, as they gaze into each other’s eyes. The sunlight has made the molten nature of his charcoal grey eyes practically lustrous. A light breeze whips tendrils of her golden hair across her face that he easily smooths away. Kara blinks back tears as his thumb travels along her cheekbones. Then finally, she reaches to grab the back of his neck and pull him in. The kiss is both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It reminds her of their second kiss when they were unshackled by the circumstances and free to explore their passions for one another. However, it is unfamiliar as the scruff of  his facial hair tickles her cheek. Eventually, Kara has to draw away for air. Still,she doesn’t let him stray too far resting her forehead against his as though she’s scared that if he goes too far she’ll lose him again. It’s then that Kara notices that in her periphery there’s a looming shadow of a planet with two rings. However, she can’t focus on it for too long, not when Mon-El is gazing at her adoringly. A large gust of wind pushes against them, enough to capture Kara’s attention. She spots a woman standing with her back to them a few feet away._

  _As the woman turns, a mixture of feelings cascade through Kara’s body. She feels shock, dread, but last of all relief._

  _It’s her mother._

  _So this means, that she’s either dead or dreaming. She doesn’t want to face the reality so she follows the trail to her mother._

  _Alura is beautiful. Her dark hair flutters in the wind, her kind blue eyes shine from the sunlight, and she opens her arms to Kara. She’s in that blue dress Kara last saw her in. Although, Kara doesn’t look back she can feel Mon-El’s presence as he follows her. The heat of his body just lingering a few feet away as he stands over her shoulder when they finally reach Alura. Alura envelopes Kara in a taut embrace as Kara sinks down in it for a moment. Then she looks back at Mon-El tears streaming from her eyes freely as she reaches out her hand to him. That’s when he disappears from view fading away and the last thing to catch her eye is the necklace she gave him glinting against the darkness._

The blare of sirens brings Kara back to reality. She hasn’t been sleeping so well as the same dream has been playing on repeat for the last six months. Kara will spend large expanses of time avoiding sleep however she can. As she flies towards the source of trouble, she thinks this is the perfect distraction.

Kara touches down on the bridge and watches as a set of NCPD police cars fly past her as a DEO pursuit vehicle follows up on the rear. Alex and Maggie are at the helm and the sisters exchange a look as Kara speeds down toward the assailant. He has a pulse cannon that he’s firing without a care charring the road as civilians swerve away to avoid getting hit. Kara decisively punches him in the chest and he flies back. However, minutes later he’s on his feet stamping his fists together which creates an electrical pulse. Kara dodges the hits from the man easily and brutally punches his nose as blood spews out all over her hand. The gauntlets create a hole at the top and he goes to the roof of the truck holding his face in agony. It is then that Kara notices that the laser has spurred back to life firing of its own free will. She gazes back at the villain who is smiling maniacally. He knows she has a choice to make it’s either him or the civilians. And that choice is made for her when she sees a car skid off the bridge. The man takes this opportunity to climb in towards the passenger seat and the truck speeds down the side of the road taking the exit to the left when it gets off the bridge.

Kara catches the other car on the tips of her fingers. A groan escapes her lips as she uses her strength to draw it back to the surface. There’s a cleaving pattern drawn against the concrete but the car is safe. Two adults leave the front as Kara lets go. There’s a four a year old girl in the back that they cradle in their arms and weep shakily offering thanks to Kara. The girl is awestruck at seeing her hero.

“ Supergirl ! “ she cries waving the Supergirl doll in her hand while her parents embrace her. There’s not even a trace of a smile on Kara’s lips as she leaps into the night and takes off.

Alex and Maggie observe this scene from the DEO vehicle as they drive past.

“ Kara still not doing well ? “ Maggie asks as they see the blur of blue and red in the sky.

“ Far from “ Alex admits with a sigh, “ I just don’t know how to get through to her. “

Maggie smiles sadly, “ I can relate to Kara “ she tells Alex.

“ You can? “ Alex asks quizzically.

“ Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. “

 --

Winn Schott Jr is brilliant without a doubt. He defeated a Coluan by coding a virus in real time. He infiltrated a Daxamite ship by calculating its exact coordinates based on foreign signatures. He helped convert Lex Luthor’s Kryptonite dispersing bomb into a lead dispersing bomb that saved the planet. He should be able to track a Kryptonian Pod. Yet, for the last six months he’s had absolutely no luck. Furiously typing away Winn wonders if his incompetence has led to Mon-El’s demise. Sometimes when he walks past the Daxamites small bunk here at the DEO, he can feel the guilt fill his veins. He can only imagine how Kara must feel. Winn needs to find Mon-El so he can provide them both with some closure.

 As if to add insult to injury, J’onn is craning his neck to look at the work Winn is doing.

 “ You know I can feel you breathing down my neck, Papa Bear “

 J’onn tries his best to appear nonchalant as his gaze falls to a tablet in his hand.

 “ Any updates ? “

 This is when Winn slams his fist against the black desk he’s working at making the collectibles on the desk rattle.

 “ Agent Schott I will not have you take your anger out on government property. I expect you to be more professional. “

 Winn gets up and turns to J’onn pushing in his chair aggressively. “ Well maybe you should fire me then since I can’t even track a simple pod. “

 J’onn’s face softens as he puts the tablet down. His hand falls to Winn’s shoulder. “ I miss him too “ J’onn tells him softly, “ And everyone, including Kara knows how hard you’re working. We’ll find him. “ the Martian finishes giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 They both hear a familiar swoop as Kara arrives to the DEO. Her hand is bloody which causes alarm for both J’onn and Winn.

 “ It’s nothing “ she tells them as she walks to Winn. “ Theft from Edge Global. Three men stole a pulse canon, a set of electrical gauntlets, and a cloaking device recovered from the salvage of a Daxamite ship. We’re looking for an African American male in his late forties. This is his blood. “

 “ Let me get a sample and I’ll match it to the database “ Winn says unable to look at Kara as he feels guilt start to spur inside of him. He collects the blood sample quietly as Kara’s face falls to Winn’s screen. The words, no signature strike a cord in her. _So no luck still_ , Kara thinks. She really needs to give up the hope of ever seeing him again so she’s not constantly disappointed when the search keeps turning up empty.

 “ We lost thim“ Alex announces as she and Maggie walk towards the group. “ The perp I mean. We were able to get the license plate though. Those thugs weren’t smart enough to change out the plates. “

“ I’ll run those through to the database too. I should have answers soon “ with that Winn disappeared towards the back leaving J’onn, Kara, Alex and Maggie in his wake.

 “ I should go do an aerial scan of the city and see if I can spot something “ Kara told J’onn ready to zoom away. She never lingered in one place for too long these days.

 Alex immediately slid in front of Kara in order to block her from leaving The Kryptonian rolls her eyes in response.

 “ I was hoping we could talk. “ Alex states bluntly.

 “ About what? “ Kara asks her body posture tensing up as her gaze falls against the linoleum tiles.

 “ Kara...I’m worried about you. Why don’t you come over to our’s tonight? We can order pizza and potstickers...what do you say huh? “ Alex asks a desperation in the timbre of her voice.

 Kara manoeuvres past her. “ Nothing to worry about Alex, I’m the Girl of Steel. I don’t bend, I don’t break, and I don’t rest...I can’t rest until the city’s safe. “ she tells Alex decisively and before Alex can utter another word she zips off yet again leaving the brunette feeling dejected.

 --

 Morgan Edge stands at the helm of an enormous glass window looking over National City. The man is an opportunist and when the city was ravaged by the Daxamite invaders he sweeped in to build it up again. He’s an astute business man with his hands in everything from chemical engineering, to real estate, to pharmaceuticals, and now expanding into advanced weaponry. Money has become a common commodity for him. What he’s after now, is power. He opens his arms to the city before he turns to the crowded boardroom with bombastic glee.

 “ I love this city ! “ he proclaims to the group of influential individuals congregated there. “ You know I grew up right on the shales over there dreaming of the day I’d stand in a high rise like this able to make a real difference for people like my parents that didn’t have two dimes to rub together. You all know my history of course. “ he pauses for dramatic effect, “ But today, I want to talk about my future. Tomorrow, at the Supergirl statue unveiling at the waterfront. I intend to publicly announce my intention to run for mayor “

 There’s thunderous applause from the whole room. Well almost the whole room, Morgan notices that there are two souls looking less than pleased.

 “ Mr. Olsen? Ms. Luthor?  you have objections? “ Morgan asks wearing a saccharine sweet smile on his face that reeks of artifice.

 “ As a reporter I suppose you’ve got me curious considering your history. “ James expertly begins to retaliate. “ You’ve supported several political initiatives that hurt the poor, the sick, and the wounded by taking away funding for social programs. So I fear for those who rely on these funds. “

 Morgan’s smile flickers away for just a second. “ It’s funny you call yourself a reporter when all you’ve done for the past six months is publish liberal propaganda and fluff pieces about Ms. Luthor here. And as I mentioned, we’re not here to dwell on our pasts. My support for those campaigns was based on the belief that everyone should work towards their American Dream and not be rewarded for laziness. “

 “ Ms. Luthor has earned the good press. Without her, our schools, our network of hospitals, and our law enforcement would be a mess. In fact, if she were running against you. I’d cast the ballot in her favour. “

 The whole room is shocked at this bold supposition. Morgan remains unfazed as he descends down on Lena like a venomous viper.

 “ Oh yes, Mr. Olsen cast the ballot in the favour of someone who caused the invasion in the first place isn’t that right Ms. Luthor? “

 Lena shoots Morgan a look of absolute contempt. “ I was tricked. “ she says plainly. “ It was never my intention to do anything malicious. “

 Morgan lets out a pious holier than thou laugh. “ You know Ms. Luthor...Can I call you Lena? Well Lena, I’d done business with your brother Lex in the past. They say he’s the smartest man on the planet. So when I moved back to National City I’d thought you’d be a formidable ally since people say you’re even more brilliant than Lex. Suffice to say, I’m not impressed. You’re still a little girl trying to divert blame and trying to compensate for your own guilt. “

 Lena’s face falls as she looks down at her hands. Maybe Morgan is right and she’s not cut out for this.

 The silence is broken as a thud captures the attention of the boardroom. A beautiful tall dark haired woman in her thirties has fallen down upon entering the room. Papers fly everywhere, as she clumsily stands again.

 “ Ms. Arias “ Morgan says through gritted teeth. “ I’m having a very important board meeting. “

 “ Sorry sir..it’s just…”

Morgan holds up his hand. “ This is the fourth time your incompetence has caused me great embarrassment, Samantha. Go pack your things, you’re fired. “

 Samantha looks flabbergasted as her eyes go wide and she grips a desk nearby for support. “ Sir...I need this job. I have a kid...please...I promise I’ll do better. “

 “ If you needed this job you should have learned to do it better before. Now don’t cause a scene or I’ll be forced to call security. “

 A flicker of rage, panic, and embarrassment passes on Samantha’s face as she considers her options. Finally, realizing she can’t afford to spend a night in lock up  she storms away, the click clocking of her heels are echoing in the distance.

 Morgan turns back to Lena and James.

 “ That’s how you do business, Lena. Without a bleeding heart. “

 --

 James has a lot to think about as he returns to CatCo. The last six months haven’t been easy. The Daxamite invasion has left the city in absolute upheaval. Begrudgingly he has to admit that without Edge it would be worse. The city was struggling under Mayor Trussell’s leadership, Morgan came in like a hero and provided advice, money, and infrastructure. Despite how he feels about the Luthors, he will not retract the statement he made earlier. He can easily see Lena Luthor as the mayor of National City. Kara was right about her, she’s different from her family. James can see that now without the bias of his previous interactions with her older brother.

 He spots Kara at her desk busily working at her computer and he breathes a sigh of relief. At least that’s one worry out of the way. After losing Mon-El, Kara had stopped putting her efforts towards her day job so he’s glad to see her at work.

 “ Good morning, Kara “ he greets her cheerily. Kara gives him a half smile as she types away. “ What’re you working on? The profile on the Children’s hospital that was due last week? “ there’s a lingering bitterness in his voice he can’t hide. She hasn’t handed in the last seven articles he’s assigned her on time and when they do make his way to his desk they’re sloppily written with barely any gumption. Sometimes, he wishes Snapper hadn’t gone on sabbatical. He was good at doing what’s necessary. James is hesitant, Kara has lost a lot in a short space of time. So he’s been walking on eggshells around her.

 “ No “ Kara retorts shortly. “ Looking into a perp from last night. “

 James looks down. He knows what he has to do.

 “ Can I see you in my office for a second? “

 Kara nods, logging off her computer before she follows James into the office. She’s already defensive and James can tell that by the way she folds her arms and stands there. It’s like warm, efficacious, personable Kara Danvers is gone and she’s just a stone cold Kryptonian all the time. Of course, he won’t tell her that. This has to be handled delicately.

 “ Well..? “ Kara asks clearly irritated.

 “ I think you should take some time away from CatCo. You haven’t turned in an article on time for weeks now and when they do end up at my desk they’re a mess. Your passion for this job is gone and I think you need to re-discover it. I can empathize losing Mon-El must have been difficult- “

 “ No you can’t “ Kara interrupts stonily. “ You can’t empathize. Have you lost your entire planet? Or seen everyone you love die? Or floated through the blackness of space hoping to find sanctuary? How about having one of your only living family members die in your arms hmm? “

 James feels the heat of shame pass over him. “ No, no I haven’t Kara. “ he says meekly. “ Do you-do you want to talk it over? We can go get some coffee and those sticky cinnamon buns you like so much at Noonan’s “

 “ I thought I was a truant employee... “ her lips form a thin line.  “ You’re right though. I don’t feel any purpose here at all. Consider this my resignation. “

 --

 James had truly infuriated Kara. She needed to find something to punch, luckily she hears the static of radio in her comms spring to life as she stalks out of CatCo with only a box of her meagre possessions in her hand.

 “ What do you have for me Winn? “ Kara asks almost greedily.

 “ The perp you’re looking for... his name is Robert Dubois. Or as he’s known in the criminal underworld:  Bloodsport. He’s basically a hired merc, very expensive too. Once a marine, he served two years over in Afghanistan but was dishonorably discharged for shooting on his own commanding officer. Reports say he went insane after that and is obsessed with violence. “

 “ And all this is important why? “ Kara asks unable to hide the annoyance she felt.

 “ Well, you usually like to know the background information so you can talk the perp down. “

“ Talking isn't worth it when it comes to guys like this just tell me where I need to go. “

 “ I was able to activate the lo-jack on the gauntlets he stole. He’s at the abandoned military base.“

 “ Got it “

 Kara was at the base in a matter of seconds. It stood just thirty miles outside National City, Kara ruefully remembered that General Lane had used this as a base of operations before he had taken over the DEO. The men were outside loading the trucks, she wastes no time in capturing their attention by using her heat vision to strike a line in the ground.

 “ Stand down “ she tells them commandingly. “ You don’t have any hope of winning against me. “

 This is when Dubois steps out in front of his team with a smile on his lips. The same one he gave her the night before as they had battled on the top of the truck. His nose is crooked from where Kara hit him and it makes Kara smirk.

 “ I wouldn’t look so happy if I were you. I’m about to make you even more hideous than you are now. “

 “ No you won’t “ Dubois states confidently. “ I’ve heard about you Girl of Steel. Some people think some rock is your weakness but I know what your true weakness is. You _care_ about people so when you see some poor schmuck begging for his life you can’t help yourself. “

 Kara flew towards him picking him up and dangling him in the air. “ Go ahead and beg for your life. “

 Dubois laughs, he’s clearly unhinged like Winn stated. Anyone in this situation would show fear yet he seems completely unbothered.

 “ You couldn’t do it, _Supergirl._ You’re too soft. “ he continues to smile in his deranged way as he produces a remote with a free hand and Kara hears a soft ticking of a counter in the distance. She knows he’s placed a bomb at the centre of the base.

 “ Nice try but the base is abandoned so looks like it’s you and me, pal “

 “ You sure about that ? “ he asks and a feeling of dread passes through Kara as she scans the base. She spots two soldiers wounded. Dubois and his men are just outside the blast radius since the army base is vast, so they’ll remain unscathed. The soldiers will die.

Kara wants so badly to beat Dubois into a bloody pulp and hear his heartbeat come to a steady stop.

He’s right though. She can’t do it.

With a frustrated yell, Kara puts down Dubois and goes to secure the wounded. She manages to get clear of the explosion just in time.

 --

“ So they were using the base as a secure underground storage facility. “ Alex concludes as Kara debriefs all of them back at the DEO after she delivers the soldiers to the hospital for treatment.

“ Winn, do you know what was stolen yet? “ Kara asks impatiently. Dubois has gotten under her skin and she won’t rest until she’s thrown him into a high security prison cell.

“ Three cases of ammunition, a few hundred grenades, and two long range missiles. “ Winn lists off.

“ I understand the grenades and ammo but what does a crazy mercenary want with missiles? “ J’onn wonders aloud.

“ Of course.” Kara answers, “ Winn can you do a search on the dark web for high risk mercenary hits in the region ? “

Winn shoots Kara a look as he types away. “ Why am I doing this search again? “ 

“ It’s like you said, Dubois is obsessed with violence. But, he’s also a soldier. who are just competitive based on their nature. So he wants to raise the stakes. More carnage, more difficulty. And he gets to challenge me because he considers me a worthy adversary. “ Kara looks to Winn. “ I was wrong before, that background information you gave it may have given us the edge. “ 

“ We wouldn’t have gotten the edge without you. “ Winn reminds her with a smile. A small chime captures all their attentions. “ Kara was right, this was the job Dubois bid on. Looks like it’s from an anonymous contractor looking to pay four million dollars for a strike at the Supergirl Statue unveiling. The more elaborate the scene that’s caused, the better it says. “

 “ Who would want this anarchy? “ Maggie interjects looking to the others. There’s not a soul in the debrief room that has an answer for her.

 J’onn breaks the silence. “ We need to prepare for tomorrow. With that Daxamite cloaking device it will be impossible for us to track them. So we need to be vigilant. Agent Schott, Agent Danvers, Officer Sawyer you know what to do. “

“ I should go warn Lena she’s supposed to be presenting the statue before the candidates do their speeches. “ Kara states urgently walking towards the stairs.

 “ Kara, we don’t want to cause a panic. Please be careful especially at CatCo” J’onn calls after her.

 “ You don’t have to worry about CatCo, J’onn. “ Kara turns expressionless as she stands poised one hand in the air. “ I quit “

 --

 Lena watches the setting sun, sitting back in her reclining chair. The words James Olsen spoke at the boardroom this morning has been echoing in her head all day.

  _If she was running against you, I’d cast a ballot in her favour._

 It was a ludicrous idea wasn’t it? A Luthor the mayor? And yet, James is a rational man. She couldn’t just sit around and watch Morgan turn this City upside down. James is right, Morgan becomes mayor he’ll treat National City like his own little playground. Funding for welfare programs will go away, academic programs and historical sites won’t be protected any longer, not to the mention the damage he’ll do to the environment considering he’ll take off any restraints that keep him from building factories and chemical plants. The idea of this city under Morgan Edge’s thumb distresses her.

 “ Lena? “ says a familiar voice and Lena turns to see her estranged friend Kara Danvers standing at the door.

 Lena instantly smiles at Kara’s presence. For the last six months, Kara has been dodging every attempt Lena’s made to reach out to her. She feels guilty for causing such a mess and being responsible for sending Kara’s boyfriend Mon-El off planet.

 Normally, Lena would be bitter towards the blonde. But she doesn’t have many friends and Kara’s been such a good influence in her life. She doesn’t really have the heart to push her away when Kara’s sought her out herself.

 “ Kara “ Lena walks over her whole face brightening up as she did so. The two women awkwardly exchange a hug and they can both feel the fragmented nature of their friendship. Kara’s just too exhausted to have it out with Lena at the moment while Lena fears that she’ll say or do something to permanently to push her away. “ I’m so glad you decided to drop by “ Lena admits, her words carry a heavy weight.

 “ Yeah, sorry...things have been hectic “ Kara plays with the bracelet on her wrist, “ I um...my sister at the FBI she found out that there’s a plot to launch a coordinated attack at the statue unveiling tomorrow. The police, the FBI, and the candidates for the election have already been notified, but I thought I’d let you know too. ”

 “ Not the first time my life has been in danger “ the brunette shrugs her shoulders walking back to her desk and leaning against it. “ You know Kara, I really am sorry. I’m sorry I was naive enough to fall for Rhea’s manipulation... “

 “ Lena stop please “ Kara interrupts her. “ I don’t blame you. “

 Lena wants to ask Kara why they haven’t talked in six months then but she again bites her lip. She has no idea what’s even going on in Kara’s head at the moment. All she knows, is that she could really use Kara’s advice with her present predicament.

 “ I um...I was wondering if you could help me with something “

 “ Of course, Lena. What do you need ? “ Kara manages a smile but it’s weary.

 “ Just some advice “ Lena reassures her. “ I’ve been mulling over the idea of running for mayor against Morgan Edge.”

 “ I think it’s a great idea, you should go for it “ Kara encourages her and she means it. Lena’s spent the last six months helping the city rebuild. In a lot of ways, Lena’s done what she always set out to do when she moved out here; make a name for herself.

 “ You think people will vote for me? I’ll be going up against Morgan Edge. I might hold it together in front of him but he has this ability to get under my skin and make me feel like I’m a scared little girl “

 “ Lena, you’re a hero to most people in this city. Think about all the things you’ve done over the last six months. No one sees you as an extension of Lex or your mother anymore. You’re your own woman and I know you can sure as hell hold your own against Edge. “

 Kara’s speech inspires a huge smile on Lena’s face. So her friend is still there, just buried under sadness. This small glimpse of Kara’s spirit calms Lena down and gives her hope that they can mend their friendship in due time.

 “ It’s decided then “ Lena announces confidently. “ You’re looking at one of the new mayoral candidates “

 --

 Kara returns to the loft more exhausted than she’s felt in awhile. She’s not looking forward to being in the loft alone though. When she opens the door, Alex is standing there pacing.

“ Alex…” Kara starts her voice strained, “ I can’t do this right now. “

 “ Kara, please...please don’t push me away. I just want my sister back “ Alex is shaking tears straining her eyes.

 “ I haven’t left, Alex. I’m still here. “ Kara drops her bag, avoiding Alex’s gaze.

 “ No you’re not Kara ! “ Alex exclaims. “ You’ve checked out. You checked out the minute he left. All you do is throw yourself in danger, you even quit at CatCo, “

 “ Excuse me? I’ve checked out? “ Kara inquires angrily. “ I’ve spent the last six months tirelessly protecting this city. Without praise, without any commendation, and without any help. I’ve done that so everyone else around me can have a happy ending including you ! “

 “ Well, guess what Kara? You failed. “ Alex says throwing her hands back in defeat. “ You failed because I’m not getting my happily ever after. I proposed to Maggie and she said no. And now? We don’t even really talk anymore. We don’t touch, or kiss, or make love like we used to. I’m losing her and I guess..I’m losing you too.”

 Kara softens as she lets out a breath, “ You’re not losing me, Alex. I wish you told me about Maggie before, I could have been there for you, you know... The decision that I made, I know I did the right thing. But doing the right thing, it sucks. I just want to rip my heart out because if I face this pain I’ll break. So being Kara Danvers right now? It’s unimaginable. I’d rather just be Supergirl. “

 Alex moves closer, hugging her sister tightly. “ You realize Kara Danvers, Supergirl...they’re all masks you wear right? Kara Zor-El is who you are at your core. And Kara Zor-el? She’s saved me more times than Supergirl ever has. Let me help you, let others help you through this. Please don’t shut the world out. Mon-El wouldn’t want that.”

 Kara just clings to her sister, tears trickling down her cheeks as she buries her head in Alex’s shoulder.

  _Mon-El would have to be alive to want that_ Kara thinks to herself.

 --

 Kara stands perched on top of a skyscraper near the waterfront. The serenity of the scene doesn’t escape her. The waterfront is practically picturesque. The water is still, a quiet breeze  perfumes the air with the taste of salt, and the crowd is congregating below her to see the unveiling of the statue. She feels fraudulent watching the little girls in their Supergirl costume and the blue and red banners. They’re celebrating her, yet her incompetence at stopping Rhea caused mayhem and destruction. On top of that, she seems to be repeating the same mistakes now with Dubois. She almost wants to use her heat vision and turns the statue into molten metal.

 J’onn touches down next to her. Kara eyes remain steady on the water as he starts to speak.

 “ We have ground support with Alex and Maggie, drones in the sky, and the coast guard on call. “ he leans against the concrete edge of the roof. “ I rather enjoyed doing the appraisal from the sky. Being up there reminds me of being on Mars, flying around getting away from everything.

 “ That’s not what I’m doing up here “ Kara quickly corrects him.

 “ Well, I’m sorry for saying this but you have been isolating yourself. “ J’onn points out.

 “ I tried being human J’onn, humans require companionship and love. Losing those things can be...unimaginable. Kryptonians we deal with rationalism and logic, we do what’s necessary. I was Kara Danvers for years now but I was never meant to be her. I wasn’t meant to have a human life with a job and a boyfriend.. “

 “ Well believe it or not Kara, you have a human heart now. It aches and bleeds. If you cut it out, you’ll lose something essential “

 “ I don’t know how to be human and not be broken. I can’t help people if I’m broken “ Kara’s voice quivers as she says this, tears threatening to burgeon from her eyes.

 J’onn wraps an arm around her shoulder. “ You’re not broken...you’re the strongest person I know. You saved me remember? You taught me that my loss made me stronger. Kara Danvers, _Kara Zor-El_ did that not Supergirl. “

 Kara looks at J’onn then back at the water. Struggling with everything that she’s held in. The dam’s slowly starting to break. “ Do you still dream about them? Your family? “ Kara asks tepidly.

 “ Sometimes “

 Kara nods in response before she continues. “ The last couple of months when I dream...I see Mon-El and...my mom. “ she flinches as the words leave her lips as if she’s slowly swallowing poison. The girl shakes her head before staring up at the sky. “ We should stay on alert. “ she says finally changing the subject.

\--

 Alex is on the ground surveying the scene. A young girl brushes past her nearly knocking her over. She leaves a trail of sketch pencils and acrylic paints that her mother seems to be picking up in her wake like breadcrumbs.

 “ Ruby Marie Arias! “ her mother calls after her. She smiles at Alex apologetically.

 “ I’m sorry. She’s just excited to get a good view of the statue so she can sketch. “

 “ It’s alright. My sister’s an artist too, or well she used to be. I recognize the enthusiasm “ Alex tells her. “ Have we met before? You just look familiar.  “

 The woman shakes her head. “ Probably not, I used to be Morgan Edge’s assistant so I was kind of in the public eye. “

 “ Used to be? “

 “ I had a bout of bad luck” Sam doesn’t dwell on the subject for too long. “ I’m Samantha Arias by the way. And my spawn that almost knocked you over is Ruby. “

 “ Alex Danvers “ Alex introduces herself, “ I hope your luck changes “

 “ Hey, me too “ Sam says as she starts picking up the art supplies Ruby’s left in her wake again. “ See you around “

 As Alex watches Sam and Ruby leave, she hears static come through her earpiece. “ Any sign of Bloodsport yet? “ Maggie’s voice rings through the comms.

 “ Nope all clear over here, what about you? “ Alex answers distractedly.

 “ Clear “ Maggie replies tersely. “ We need to talk, Alex. Whatever’s going on with us. We can’t let it interfere with work. “

 Alex spots Maggie in the crowd ahead of her. Even though she’s spent everyday with this incredible woman for the past year and a half, Maggie still takes her breath away. Her skin is peppered with the touch of the softest freckles because of the summer sun, her tresses of raven hair frame her face, and the brightest warm chocolate brown eyes seek her out in the crowd. She wishes the sight of Maggie didn’t make her heart ache. Their gazes connect as Alex’s breath hitches.

 “ I love you so much, Maggie. I just wonder sometimes if you love me the same way. “

“ Of course I do, Alex. I love you with all of me. I’m just not...ready to get married. I don’t know why we need labels. We share pretty much everything together. Does a piece of paper really matter? “

 Alex sucks in her cheeks as if she’s holding her breath underwater. “ You’re right, Maggie. The paper doesn’t matter. “ she renounces realizing that she has a job to do and she can’t get emotionally compromised now. Maggie wears a saddened look on her face but she doesn’t push the issue further. It’s just something else they’ll brush under the carpet. Except, it’s starting to get more and more difficult to hide everything under there.

\--

 Kara is eager for the ceremony to start so she can get this whole thing over and done with. Finally, she spots Lena walking over to the podium.

 Lena as usual looks immaculately dressed. Her dark hair is pulled back, she’s wearing a string of pearls, and she has on white pant suit. There’s a nervousness about her and Kara can only guess it’s about what they talked about previously. She wasn’t pulling her friend’s leg, she does believe that Lena can do a lot of good for the city.

 Lena clears her throat “ You know when I first moved to the city. I was just here to make a name for myself outside of my family. Slowly but surely, this city and its people became my home. I was happy to live here and have Supergirl protect me like the other citizens. The Daxamite invasion proved that it isn’t just up to Supergirl to save this city. It’s up to us too, to all of us.” Lena’s eyes flit to her side as the curtain falls and the steel Supergirl statue is revealed “ And the fight’s not over. Supergirl has inspired me to embrace the hero within myself by giving me an ideal to aspire to. So I cannot stand idly by and watch this city fall from greatness again. So I Lena Luthor, would like to announce my official candidacy for mayor. “

 There is no time for applause. The ground starts to shake as Kara clutches the roof for support. She exchanges a look of panic with J’onn.

 “ He’s underground ? “ Kara asks, J’onn’s eyes glow red as he searches for Dubois’s psychic signature.

 “ I can’t get a read “ J’onn laments. Kara’s heart stops as she sees people fleeing the scene. Lena, Morgan Edge, and the other mayoral candidates are moved off the stage by security. Alex and Maggie are scrambling to find Bloodsport on the ground. Kara scans the sky hovering over the chaotic scene.

  _Not in the air, not on the ground…_

She turns on her comms. “ He’s attacking from the water, guys. I’m going to go under and stop him. “

 “ Kara no ! Your respiratory system won’t be able to handle the pressure underwater “ Alex immediately spurts out. Kara’s already dived into the water from her aerial position.

 As Kara enters the watery depths, the pressure already starts pushing against her lungs slowly suffocating her. She panics  gasping for breath. It’s then that she spots the submarine. Kara can hear Dubois’s voice from inside.

 “ Fell for my trap again, _Kryptonian_. Oh so predictable. “

 Kara’s running out of time, as her body slowly starts to shut down. A part of her mind starts to deteriorate inside too. Maybe it’s better if she slips away, maybe the world would just learn to get along without Supergirl. Maybe…

 Kara feels as though she’s on the verge of a precipice progressively being pushed toward the edge. It’s then that her heartbeat slows completely. Kara closes her eyes. In the background she hears her name shouted by several people. Alex, Winn, J’onn notably. She can’t fight this though, she’d much rather just let this coldness consume her completely.

 Mon-El’s face appears in her mind in crisp focus. He’s in the meadow again but his face no longer looks serene. There’s absolute seriousness etched into every crevice of his visage before he shouts “Wake up!”

 A jolt of electricity travels up Kara’s spine. All her nerve endings spark like embers in a smoldering fire.

  _She can’t give up._

 Kara speeds towards to the bottom of the submarine. Her fists grab at the hard steel sinking into then. A cry bellows out of her lips as she begins to push. In her mind images move past in a fast succession: she sees the faces of her parents again, Baby Kal-El, Astra, Alex, J’onn, Winn, James, Lena, Eliza, Jeremiah, and finally Mon-El. As she pushes the submarine higher and higher she fights against all the pain, loss, and suffering she’s been holding in until she finally thrusts the submarine to the surface. Soon, she’s hovering in the air with the steel vehicle raised above her head like a trophy. For the first time in months, she really does feel like herself. Even though it lasts for just a second.  

\--

 Chaos is everywhere, as Sam searches for Ruby in the crowd. They got separated during the speech because Ruby wanted to be up front and Sam couldn’t squeeze through. Sam’s voice is hoarse from screaming her daughter’s name repeatedly. Finally, she spots Ruby crushed under a metal beam, a steel shard has skewered her little from her spine into her abdomen as blood gushes out. Sam drops to her knees crawling over.

 “ Ruby, baby! “ Sam cries as her face becomes devoid of color, her eyes start to water as she begins to pull at the metal beam. Miraculously, the structure starts to move. Soon, it lies discarded a few feet away. At this point, Ruby’s lost so much blood that she’s losing consciousness. She may not be a doctor but she knows to keep the shard where it is. Carefully, Sam picks her daughter up in her arms.

 Alex, the woman she met earlier is standing a few feet away worriedly watching Supergirl lift a submarine out of the water.

 “ Alex ! “ Sam cries desperately wanting to get her attention. Alex turns to them as her eyebrows furrowing in concern at the sight of the unconscious girl.

 “ Please, I need help. Ruby...she’s hurt. She might… “

 Alex looks down at Ruby, her brown eyes falling to the metal shard that’s embedded into the young girl.

 “ Don’t worry, she’ll be fine, okay? We’re gonna get her help “

\--

 Kara’s standing on the shore as Dubois and his goons are being escorted out of the submarine by the police. She can’t help but smile smugly at the man as he sneers at her.

 “ You may think you won, Supergirl. But you haven’t overcome your weakness. Your empathy for these people is going to be your undoing “ he says his voice laced with a menacing sting.

 “ I’m not the one in cuffs buddy “ she quips back giving him a little wave as he’s dragged away. It feels good to win for once especially when the victory comes at the back of what feels like a lot of failures.

 The moment of calm lasts for just a second as Kara hears an unintelligible cry, her sapphire blue eyes move out towards the sea. There’s a hand bobbing back and forth to the surface struggling to remain afloat.

 As Kara flies closer, she notices that the hand belongs to a young blonde haired woman who’s slowly drowning in the water. It’s an easy save as Kara cradles her into her arms and takes her ashore. The woman is out cold. Kara would start to resuscitate her but she’s afraid of crushing her ribcage with too much force.

 “ Can I get some help over here? “ Kara cries calling over one of the DEO field agents near her. The agent begins to do CPR, meanwhile Kara’s gaze falls on an ornate gold ring that the woman is wearing it has an L and a comet on it. Kara swears she’s seen it before, however just as her eyes zero in for a closer look it disappears before her as if by magic.

\--

  _Samantha’s in a picturesque meadow, she’s walking as the wind tickles her skin whipping back her dark tresses. There’s a woman in a blue dress who looks vaguely to her. Then she turns and the scene changes quickly. The meadow’s burning, the sky is black, and a red sun hangs in the sky. The woman’s face is monstrous. Her eyes are the color of charcoal, there’s red scarring along her eyes, and her hair is white. Fangs emanate from her mouth as the front of her dress is soaked with scarlet blood. Then she relinquishes a blood curdling scream._

 Sam jolts awake. She’s sitting in the emergency room clutching her head. The woman’s face is pale and sweaty, drops of sweat cling to her as she struggles to breathe. She’s been dreaming the same dream for the last six months but everytime it hits her she feels like someone has punched her in the gut.

 “ Ms. Arias ? “ the operating surgeon appears at the end of the hallway and even though she’s out of breath Sam gets up and trudges over to him.

 “ Doctor, is Ruby okay? “ Sam asks worriedly.

 “ She’ll pull through “ the surgeon takes off his surgical cap as his eyes fall to the ground.

 “ What’s wrong? “ Sam requests knowing that there’s more.

“ I’m sorry Ms. Arias we tried everything...Agent Danvers did the best she could in the field even. However, it was too late. I’m afraid even with intense physiotherapy there’s a good chance your daughter will never walk again. “

 Sam knew then, she had woken up to the real nightmare.


	2. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat comes to National City that leaves Kara shaken to her core while a new entity makes her debut in National City. Sam struggles to find a way to make ends meet, while Lena reaches out to a surprising ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I've been absolutely terrible with updating but there were things happening in my life that had me a little preoccupied. Anyways, I think I'm finally in the headspace to write again and I'll try and keep you guys entertained during the hiatus. I'm a bit of a write as my muse figures type writer so unfortunately the stories that I have the most muse for are the ones that will updated but I do like feedback from my readers so please feel free to @ me on twitter @supervaloring if there are stories you want updates for ASAP. In addition, I've decided to make aesthetics for this fic especially and maybe a few others please do not use without my permission. As per always, my fics are unbetaed so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. Before you ask, yes I imagine britt robertson as imra in this fic she looks closer to comic book imra ardeen and that's what this character is based on. Thank you for all the wonderful comments I'll make more of an effort to reply to them and not be such an awkward turtle but they really do make my day ! A special shoutout to my dear friend jaye @princesskaraz on twitter for reading the outline for this and giving me feedback.

 

The sun streams through the window as Kara stirs awake on the couch. She hasn’t been able to sleep in her bed since he left. The apartment feels empty without him. Normally, by the time she woke he’d have breakfast ready and she’d walk in on him watching the news as he poached eggs. Now, she wakes up to silence. No aroma of eggs, bacon, or pancakes diffusing in the air. Kara lets out a sigh as she retreats to the bathroom. One of his flannel shirts is hanging by the towel. She throws it into the laundry hamper, Kara could have sworn she threw most of his things into a box so she doesn’t have to look at them. And yet, she seems to find new things around the loft all the time. Rao, he was such a mess and when he first moved in, it drove her nuts. Slowly but surely, he compromised. He put his books on a shelf like he was supposed to, stuck to his side of the closet, and tidied up whenever he cooked instead of leaving the kitchen a disaster. Just thinking about how the two of them made this place,  _ their place _ , makes her heart ache. 

Kara hops out of the shower dressing in a pair of brown slacks and a navy blue shirt with white polka dots. There was a pair of mahogany brown moccasins that went with the ensemble yet, she can’t find them anywhere. Finally, she spots them under her bed along with a copy of Romeo & Juliet. Kara feels her heart race as her fingers trace the spine of the book. Kara can hear his voice in her head. 

_ Romayo.  _

She notices he made notes on the margins while she’s rifling through the pages.

_ The brightness of her cheeks would shame the stars - Kara _

Kara’s had enough. She needs to get out of the loft because right now the walls feel as though they’re caving in.

\-- 

Samantha’s been at the hospital all night filling out forms. Her health insurance was tied to her position at Edge Global but since she’s been let go she doesn’t have a cushion to land on anymore. Ruby will need to stay in the hospital for another few days, arrangements will need to be made at home, and not to mention the physiotherapy that will be needed down the road. Sam’s been on her own with Ruby’s care for a while, she’s always figured it out. This time around though, she doesn’t know where this money is going to come from. Someone clears their throat from behind Sam and she turns, Morgan Edge is standing there with a huge stuffed bear.

“ What’re you doing here, Edge? “ Sam asks with a steely gaze.

“ I heard what happened my dear, you can’t fault me for being concerned. “ Morgan puts the massive bear down on the bench next to Sam. 

Sam folds her arms. “ We don’t need your charity. “

“ Good thing, I’m not in the business of charity. I do have a business proposition for you, though. If it interests you, I’ll be in my office till 6 PM sharp tonight. My new assistant will see you in “ his mouth stretches into a smile, the kind of smile that makes the tiny hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stand up. “ Considering your current predicament, you’ll find that my offer is incredibly generous. “ he hands her a manila folder. Sam is hesitant but she takes it in her hand. She still doesn’t know if she’s going to end up at his office at the end of the day, but she has to explore all her options. Even options she may not like. Morgan gives her one more knowing smile before he’s off. Sam opens the folder and she’s immediately filled with dread. All she wants to do is be a good mother to Ruby. But she’s also a good person, and if she takes this job she’ll start to question if that is true.

“ Ms. Arias? “ A nurse calls to her diverting her attention away from the file in her hand. “ Your daughter’s awake, you can see her now. “

Sam stuffs the file in her bag, before she enters the room. Ruby’s been in recovery all night, she was just moved to a shared room on the children’s floor a few hours ago. There’s another family in there doting on their daughter who seems to just have her tonsils removed. Sam can feel the glare of their judgemental stares as she walks by. Perhaps a little aggressively, she pulls on the green partition curtain so she and Ruby can have a bit of privacy. 

Ruby is sitting on her bed, her sketchpad in hand as she feverishly works on a drawing.

“ Hey kiddo “ Sam says wearily, as Ruby looks to her, her whole face lighting up. 

“ Mom “ she winces as she sets the sketchbook aside opening her arms to Sam. Immediately Sam hugs her, holding her for awhile as she fights the urge to start bawling right then and there. 

“ I was so worried “ Sam admits to her daughter smoothing out her hair. “ I love you so much... are you in pain? “

Ruby shakes her head, “ It’s nothing too bad and I love you too “ says the thirteen year old. “ The last thing I remember is falling onto that metal spike and being crushed by the beam. What happened?”

“ There was a bombing at the Supergirl Statue unveiling. No one got hurt too badly... “  Sam bites her lip, she doesn’t know how to break the news to Ruby. 

Ruby frowns, “ He told me this would happen. “

“ Who’s he? “ Sam asks clearly affronted. She doesn’t want anyone to fill her daughter’s head with poisonous thoughts. Ruby reaches over for her sketchpad, flipping to a sketch she did a few days ago. It’s of a bearded man with dark hair and striking grey eyes standing in a barren street as chaos surrounds him. The sky above him is the color of blood, there are desiccated bodies lining the street around him, and he’s wearing a dark navy blue suit akin to a soldier's uniform with slashes down the middle. 

“ His name is Valor. “ Ruby tells Sam. “ He comes to me in my dreams with visions of the future, he told me that bad things are going to start happening. That the darkness is spreading to the past now too and he and his team they don’t know how to contain it. I didn’t believe him, I thought he was just trying to scare me... “

“ Ruby “ Sam says with an exasperated sigh. “ That was just bad dream baby, it’s not real. “

Ruby looks down slamming her sketchbook shut. “ You think I’m crazy. “ Ruby’s eyes are downcast as she says this. “ Just like the kids at school. “

“ No, of course not. You just have an active imagination. It’s very typical of artists. “ Sam tries giving her a warm smile. 

“ I’m telling you this is real, Mom ! Just how, I won’t ever be able to walk again. “

There’s silence.

“ You know? “ Sam asks incredulously as tears start to run down her cheeks. Ruby’s eyes are watering too.

“ I heard the nurses talking “ Ruby says meekly, she grips her sketchbook. Tears fall onto the cover like droplets of rain. Sam embraces her again tightly as the two hold each other and cry. 

“ Well they’re wrong, baby. We’re going to get you the best care possible. You will walk again, I promise. “

Sam should know better than to make promises she can’t keep. 

\--

Kara arrives to the DEO ready to start her day. Since, she’s now Supergirl full time she feels as though a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Her first order of business is to find out more about the mysterious blonde haired woman with the magic ring she saved just yesterday. Winn is in the medbay next to the woman laughing while she is animatedly chatting away. When Kara enters, Winn looks to her and waves with a huge smile on his face.

“ There she is ! “ Winn announces, as the blonde woman turns to her. Her whole face lights up like a lightbulb as Kara walks closer. It’s the kind of look someone would give their favorite celebrity upon meeting them for the first time.

“ This is Imra Ardeen “ Winn looks to the woman. “ And this is Kara. “

Imra stands up straighter making a beeline for Kara. She cups Kara’s face for a moment staring into her eyes before she hugs her tightly. “ I can’t believe it’s you, Kara Zor-El...Supergirl. “

Kara awkwardly stands there while Winn looks highly amused.

“ Imra’s from Titan, one of Saturn’s moons and she just seems to be your biggest fan. “ he fills her in.

Imra nods as she draws away. “ Sorry, I know that humans or Kryptonians acclimatized to human society don’t like physical contact from strangers “

“ How does she know my secret identity? “ she looks at Winn with a look of disappointment.

“ Oh! “ Imra exclaims, “ It’s not Winn’s fault you see, I’m a mentalist, a telepath as your people call it. I can’t help myself it’s just how people communicate from where I’m from. When you walked in I looked through the recesses of your mind because I wanted to connect with you. I see that you’re in pain...maybe I can help? “

It’s then that Kara takes a few steps back from Imra looking at her like she’s a reproachful insect. Not even, J’onn can read her mind. How powerful could this woman be? And why was she in the middle of the sea desperate for help? What about that ring?

“ Stay out of my head “ Kara warns her. Imra’s face falls as she looks down at her hands.

“ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend. “ Imra’s eyes are wide giving her the appearance of a sad puppy, “ I was just hoping you’d train me”

This is when Winn pipes up, Kara suspects he feels bad for Imra. The admiration she seems to have for Kara is akin to what Winn feels for Superman. “ Imra heard about how you saved Earth from a traveller that came to Titan. She wants to be a hero like you “

Imra looks at Kara with wide misty eyes that slightly glimmer.

Kara sighs meeting Imra’s dreamlike gaze. “ I’m not looking for a mentee or a protégée. “ she says bitterly before flouncing away.

—

“ You’ve been quiet all morning “ Alex comments as she and Maggie walk up the steps to the DEO. Maggie hasn’t uttered a word to her all morning. Normally, she’ll spend at least fifteen minutes ranting about how the barista at Noonan’s has it out for her because he can never nail how she likes her dark roast.

“ Just not particularly loquacious is all “ Maggie counters. Alex stops, turning to Maggie and holding her by the shoulders.

“ Okay, now I know you’re lying. What’s going on? “

“ All of a sudden you care about honesty? “ Maggie fires back moving out of Alex’s hold.

“ What is that supposed to mean? “

“ You’ve been lying to me and yourself for months now. You resent me because I said no when you proposed. “

Alex’s face is now coloured with shame and softness because Maggie’s right. She does resent her.

“ Maggie I- “

“ Save it, Alex. It’s my turn to dismiss this now. We can talk about it later “ with that Maggie descends up the stairs leaving Alex there looking forlornly. Sometimes, she thinks the proposal is the worst thing that could have happened to their relationship. She certainly can’t look at Maggie the same way.

When she arrives at the DEO control room a few minutes later, Kara is perusing through DEO records furiously in search of something. Maggie stands on the other side of the room talking to Agent Vasquez. After what just happened, Alex opts to go towards Kara instead.

“ What’re you looking for, Kara? “ Alex inquires, seeing that Kara is searching through various symbols.

“ A symbol with a L and a comet. There’s a match on a ring in the fortress, but according to Clark he simply found it as a teenager and held onto it. I mean there’s gotta be some other record of it “ Kara says distractedly.

“ Why don’t you ask Winn for help ?” Kara grunts in response and Alex folds her arms.

“ What happened? “

“ He’s too buddy buddy with new girl to see things clearly. She’s hiding something and I’m going to find out what it is.“

“ Winn has good instincts and J’onn’s already looked into her mind. She’s passed all the DEO’s assessments and she’s been a gracious prisoner. If she wanted to hurt someone Kara, she would have done it by now. ”

“ Maybe she’s playing the long con “ Kara continues clearly miffed. She looks over at the med bay where Winn is in stitches over a joke Imra told him. “ What’s wrong with him? Just yesterday he was all mopey and down and now he’s Mr. Giggles. “

“ Kara...Winn’s been lonely. I mean Lyra broke up with him, James is busy putting out fires at CatCo, you’ve been busy protecting the city, and Mon-El is.. “ Alex clears her throat. “ He’s just glad to have a friend he can joke around with. And it helps that you know she’s smart, pretty, and interested in what he does. “

Kara looks sad for just a moment before she turns her attention back to her search. It’s about to be interrupted once again when the metahuman alert goes off, J’onn rushes in while Kara is quick to take to the skies headed for the location of the attack: the National City Capital Bank.

\--

Kara’s happy to be away from the DEO. First her loft, now her workplace, it seems that she can’t find a place where she can feel at peace anymore. Luckily, she’s about to pursue something that she knows will make her feel good: nailing a perp to the wall. Kara touches down outside the bank. This is unlike any other crime scene she has ever seen. There are no visible signs of trouble. No shouting, no madness, no chaos, only quiet. It looks like a scene out of a horror movie as Kara walks to the front door. There are several people on the ground cowering. Their pupils are blown wide, there’s cold sweat along their foreheads, and their bottom lips quiver furiously. Kara doesn’t stop to provide them any solace, instead she follows the trail of twitching bodies to the safe at the back.

The safe is bright, compared to the darkness outside. At the very epicentre, stands a woman with long curly blonde hair. She’s loading bundles of cash into a black bag with almost a peaceful ease as if she has all the time in the world.

“ You may want to put that down and turn yourself in or it won’t go well for you “ Kara states authoritatively. 

The woman laughs and it sounds like steam coming out of kettle. “ You’re cute,  _ Supergirl _ . “ she turns on her heel, “ You think I’m the canary and you’re the cat. I haven’t been prey for a very long time. “

“ Well, I’m the apex predator around these parts. So instead of causing a mess, put the money down. This is going to be your last warning. “ Kara’s ready, balling her hands into fists.

“ You’re warning me? Oh sweetie, you have no idea “ the thief bows her head her eyes zeroing in on Kara.

Suddenly, Kara is shrouded in pitch black darkness. Powerless, she falls to the ground with the blonde haired robber hovering over her turning into her mother. She’s in the pod, as all the doors are secured. The jets are then ignited, everything starts to rattle around her. The only sound is her heavy breathing. The sides of the pod slowly start to close in. Kara looks out putting her hands on the glass. Everywhere there is destruction, her favorite park at the center of the city has been ravaged by the moving fault lines. People down below look like ants scurrying to safety and Kara wonders how her parents will perish. If they will be like insects to some vengeful god. Kara passes through to the atmosphere and the blackness envelopes her. She can’t see the horizon anymore, so the feeling of claustrophobia intensifies. Kara’s going to die out here. She’s not going to be able to get to Kal-El…

“ --Kara? Kara? Sweetie, it’s going to be okay. “ Maggie’s voice sounds off in the distance she wraps her arms around an unconscious Kara who is on the floor of the safe, listless.

\--

James feels overwhelmed as he sits at Cat Grant’s desk sifting through papers. It’s weird, even though he has run this company for over a year it still doesn’t feel like he has any authority here. He doesn’t feel passionate about this anymore. Hell, he felt more passion defending Lena Luthor in that conference room the day before. He hears a tap at his office door and in walks the very woman he was thinking about.

“ Ms. Luthor “ James says standing up with a genial smile on his face. Lena returns with one of her own.

“ I hope it’s okay, I dropped in. Your assistant told me you weren’t busy “ Lena looks down unsurely.

“ Oh, oh don’t worry. I wasn’t busy. Please sit” Lena takes a seat down across from him. Her clear emerald green eyes are filled with nervousness and James finds it quite endearing.

“ I just...I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me with Edge. You didn’t have to do that considering your history with my brother. “

“ Don’t be silly, you don’t need to thank me. I was just telling the truth. You have done a lot of amazing things for this city and I was glad to hear all things considered, that you decided to run. “

Lena drums her fingertips on the desk as she throws James a furtive glance.

“ You didn’t just come here to thank me did you? “ James asks.

“ Is it that obvious? “ Lena lets out a bout of nervous laughter. Something that sounds melodious to James’s ear and he decides he definitely wants to hear more of it. “ You’re very observant, Mr. Olsen... I wanted to ask you a favour. “

James sits up a bit gathering his hands together ready to listen.

“ I was wondering if you’d maybe want to be my campaign manager. “

James can’t hide the incredulity that overcomes his features. “ What? Ms. Luthor I’m flattered. But with your financial reach you could hire the best of the best. I don’t know the first thing about running a campaign. “

“ You’re right, Mr. Olsen. You don’t, I have a political advisor already but...I feel like I need someone who believes in me. You saw potential here before even I saw potential in myself. And, you’re a journalist you’re good with words and people. “

James looks at the papers on his desk, dismayed. Calling himself a journalist does feel fraudulent at times. “ If I take your offer Ms. Luthor, I can’t continue being the CEO of CatCo anymore. It’d be a massive conflict of interest if the magazine were to run articles about you. “

“ I realize I’m asking a lot, Mr. Olsen. But I really do think you’re the best man for this job. I can even help you find a suitable replacement here. “

“ Can I have some time to think about it? “ James asks getting up to shake her hand. Lena takes it giving it a firm shake.

“ Of course, you know where to find me. “

\--

Morgan Edge sits in front of a wide window looking over the city. He feels as though he’s a roman emperor presiding over his kingdom. He’s not the one pulling the strings at the moment, however he’s happy to play minion. That’s the plan for now, at least. His chair swivels around to face the blonde femme fatale as she enters the room, a cheshire like grin painted on her face.

“ 50K in cash just like you asked, “ she drops the black bag on his desk before she sits down and perches her feet on top of it.

“ You could show a little respect, Ms. Marsh. “ Edge says unfettered by her cavalier attitude.

“ I prefer Psi “ she says before she yields and puts her feet down and instead entangles her hand on his desk leaning forward. “ I’m curious what a rich man like you needs with this much cash. But hey, as long as you honor our agreement I’m happy to be your errand girl. And I got Supergirl rattled just like you asked. “

“ It was an impressive display “ Edge says satisfied as he surveys the contents of the bag, “ keep the cash, that was merely a test. After what happened with Dubois, I wanted to be sure I picked the right person for the tasks at hand “

Psi scoffs, “ Dubois was a rent a thug. I’m a professional, that’s why my bounty comes with a little extra on the top. “

“ Well, if you complete your next task with finesse I’ll be happy to give you a little taste of what you want “ Edge says with a smile laced with deviousness. Psi was right she was one of the best, but she couldn’t be motivated by money like Dubois. She was motivated by vengeance. He produces a zip drive from underneath his desk. “ I need schematics of a device, they’re kept in Lena Luthor’s private safe in her office. Bring me those and this drive containing all the details of the CADMUS project leader that did this to you are yours. “

Psi smirked as she leaned back in the chair, “ And what’s stopping me from using my abilities on you and taking that and the cash and being on my way? “

“ Ms. Marsh. You’ll find that I always have an insurance plan. You try to cross me in any way and I’ll turn the bounty on you. You won’t be a ghost anymore. “

\-- 

“ What happened to me out there? “ Kara looks around the medbay for answers.

“ You don’t remember ? “ Maggie retorts puzzled. “ You were on the floor shaking and our perp was gone with at least 50K in stolen cash. “

Winn walks in with Imra in tow who jumps up on one of the gurneys across from Kara keeping her distance. ‘ The perp’s name is Gail Marsh or as she likes to refer to herself: Psi. She was part of a government study to observe gifted children back when we still controlled CADMUS. The facility was shut down six years ago and since then Gail has been off the grid. Then out of nowhere, she’s back on the radar. She used some kind of psychic attack on the people at the bank. Wish we still had a record of what her abilities exactly are, but it looks like all experimental data gathered from the facility was destroyed “

J’onn steps forward his eyes turning red. He’s perusing Kara’s mind, but it’s not like when Imra did it. She actually feels him in there like he’s digging up old skeletons she’s stashed in the dark recesses of her mind. Kara puts a hand on his chest.

“ What’re you doing? “ she questions softly.

“ Looking for psychic remnants. “ J’onn answers, “ I may not be able to read your mind but I can find vestiges of cognitive tampering. “

“ Your search would go better, if Kara told us what she saw. “ Imra offers meekly, J’onn nods to her before she continues. “ You could pinpoint the areas in her brain being targeted and protect them like a shield. I could share what they are but... “

“ I didn’t see anything “ Kara says defensively interrupting the girl. “ Problems of the mind, they’re human issues. We Kryptonians, we know how to strengthen our mind. I’ll be ready when I face her next. “

Before anyone can stop her, Kara stalks out of the medbay. Unfortunately, Winn is on her tail. Kara turns to him once they’re in a training room alone.

“ What do you want, Winn? I’m fine “ Kara practically shouts at him.

“ No you’re not, Kara. Imra was right, wasn’t she? You saw something. Look, we need to be able to protect you out there. “

“ I don’t need your protection. And fine, yeah I did see something. I saw the last moment my parents were alive. I was...back in that pod. Destruction all around me…” Kara trembles as Winn steps forward and hugs her.

“ It’s okay Kara, you don’t have to be strong all the time. We’ll find a way to combat this. “

Kara moves away as if his touch stings. “ I’m fine, please don’t tell the others what I saw. I don’t want Imra to be proved right “

“ What’s your problem with her, Kara? “ Winn asks, “ She’s only trying to help. “

“ I don’t get why you all trust her so much? “ Kara chides “ It’s like she came out of nowhere and she’s just a replacement for…”

“ For Mon-el ?“ Winn fills in, “ She’s not, not even close. No one can replace him. “ his expression darkens. “ I can’t believe you’d think I’d do that. Do you know why I’ve liked spending time with Imra in the past twenty four hours? It’s because she’s the only one here that isn’t haunted by his ghost. Being around her makes me forget for just a second that one of my closest friends isn’t out there in space, helpless. You’re not the only one that misses him Kara. “

“ Winn I- “ Kara immediately feels bad.

“ Forget it, it’s not like we know each other that well anymore. We’re practically strangers. “

It was Winn’s turn to walk away.

\--

Lena is interviewing for a new assistant. With all the things she’s taken on, her plate is full.

So she needs someone she can lean on. That person was Kara but there’s a lot of emotional distance these days. Lena gets it, she went through the same thing when she and Jack broke up for the first time. Her mind meanders to James Olsen for just a moment. She wouldn’t mind having him by her side. He was practically a stranger yet, he had so generously stood his ground against Edge. That kind of compassion, Lena didn’t forget. Since, she scarcely encountered it in her day to day life. There’s a knock at Lena’s door that pulls her out of her reverie.

“ Come in, “ the brunette calls.

“ Ms. Luthor, hello “ a tall dark haired woman with warm chocolate brown eyes steps in and extends her hand. “ Sam Arias, pleasure to make your acquaintance “

Lena realizes the two of them have crossed paths recently, as she shakes the girl’s hand.

“ You’re Edge’s assistant...or well former assistant “

Sam’s cheeks flush as she tucks a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. “ Should I leave? I mean, did you still want to proceed? “

Lena’s lips curve into a comforting smile, “ of course I do, honestly I’m impressed with how you handled yourself. Please, take a seat and we can begin. “ Sam’s nervousness was still there as she sat down across from Lena but the comment did make her shoulders drop just slightly.

“ So tell me about yourself “ Lena began hoping to put the woman more at ease throughout the course of the interview.

“ Well I graduated from National City University with a degree in public relations then I worked for Tina McGee at Mercury Labs for a few years. Eventually moving over to Edge Global about two years ago.. “

Lena put up a hand. “ Sorry, it’s just... I can get that all from your resume, Sam. I want to know more about you. “

Sam was about to elaborate, when the door to Lena’s office flew open. And in walked, a blonde haired woman in a leather jacket and matching spanks. She smirked at both Sam and Lena before turning her head like a viper.

Suddenly, Lena wasn’t in her office anymore. She was in the rose garden of the Luthor family estate. A young Lex was standing before her with a smile. He was maybe eighteen years old with this blind optimism about him. Lena couldn’t help but smile, this was the Lex she remembered. The brother who had been so supportive and inspirational to her as a young child. The scene changed as she approached him, the sky became pitch black as a low wind howled and Lex started to look like he was afraid of something behind her. Lena turned on her heel, there was a flying figure coming for both of them. Quickly, Lena picked up a nearby knife and stabbed the figure right in the heart. The satisfying crunch of steel against bone made Lena smile. Except, it wasn’t steel. It was green Kryptonite. She had just taken the life of Supergirl…and she felt absolutely no remorse about it.

\--

Kara is in the skies scanning for signs of dangers, when she hears about the attack on L Corp. She radios Alex, who tells her there is a strike force already surrounding the building. Kara mentally recites a Kryptonian prayer as she zeroes in to her destination. It was something Alura had taught her to help her with her anxiety when she did presentations in her scripture classes.

_ rao throniv khustov sheshur, khustov zhor. _

As long as she focuses on this mantra, Psi wouldn’t be able to penetrate through her shell. Kara is confident. Yet, when she steps onto the balcony outside Lena’s office. She drops to her knees crawling into the room. The familiar feeling of claustrophobia sets in and Kara can’t breathe. She hammers her fist into the ground as a strained noise escapes her. Before she knows it, she has blacked out.

When Kara awakens she’s at the DEO. Alex and J’onn surround her. She takes out the electrodes off her temples, sitting up. “ Easy “ Alex warns.

“ Is Lena okay? “ Kara asks forlornly.

“ She’ll recover, she’s currently resting at the hospital. Mr. Olsen is with her, he’ll alert us if there are any developments. Some documents were taken out of Ms. Luthor’s personal effects. We believe that is the reason for the attack. “ J’onn answers folding his arms. He’s speaking in a soft and slow voice.

“ What’s wrong? “ Kara asks 

“ Your episode wasn’t caused by Psi “ Alex says putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“ What do you mean? “

“ You had a panic attack, Kara. Our readings don’t show any signs of cognitive tampering. She was gone by the time you arrived too. “ J’onn chimes in. 

“ That’s impossible I was saying the prayer it should have worked. “ Kara holds her face in her hands. “ I don’t understand. “

Alex looks at J’onn. “ Can I have a moment alone with Kara? “ the Martian nods giving Kara’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before he stalks off towards the control center. 

There’s a moment of silence as Kara lays back down on the gurney staring up at the white ceiling. “ I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong “

Alex takes her sister’s hand. “ You’re not doing anything wrong. Having panic attacks is nothing to be ashamed of. She’s caught you at a really vulnerable time in your life. But there is a way to fight it. “

Kara rolls over on her side, so she was looking at her sister. “ I haven’t had them since I first came to Earth. I felt so alone and afraid. And I feel like that again. Anything that brought me comfort is gone. I...lost Mon-El, I’ve pissed off Winn, hell I can’t even save the day anymore. If I don’t have Supergirl, what else do I have left? “

“ You’ve always got me “ Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kara smiles as tears trickled down her cheeks, sitting up she hugs her sister tautly closing her eyes for just a moment. “ I know that, silly. “

“ You’ve got me too “ said a voice from behind Alex. Kara opens her eyes to see Winn standing there. “ I’m sorry, Kara. I shouldn’t have said we were strangers. We’re family. “

Kara sighed, “ I’m the one who’s sorry, Winn. You were right...I was being unfair. “

Winn shakes his head “ I was frustrated about my search for the pod and I took it out on you.  _ That  _ wasn’t fair. Truth is, I miss my best friend “

“ I miss you too, I was thinking maybe we could hang out after this is over. Call in some pizza and catch up on Orphan Black “ Kara suggested. Winn nods happily, Kara’s eyes then fall on Imra who was dawdling by the door looking nervous. “ I owe you an apology too, I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat like that “ she calls over. Imra looks relieved as she enters the room.

“ I may have come off a little strong. The truth is I just want to be useful “ Imra states shyly.

“ She’s been more than useful. Imra was able to devise a way to counteract Psi. “ Winn says proudly.

“ I had your help, Winn. And yes I have a plan, but it’ll take all of us. “ Imra steps forward offering Kara her hand. She wonders if Winn has told her that this is an earthly gesture that signals camaraderie. Kara looks down to see that the ring is missing but she doesn’t question it, for now she decides to take the Titanian’s hand.

\--

J’onn, Imra, and Kara touchdown outside the National City Museum where Psi is attempting a theft at an alien exhibit. The DEO strike force led by Alex and Maggie arrives moments afterward ready to support. 

“ Just like we talked about “ J’onn told Kara. “ Imra and the DEO troops will gather the civilians and you and I will advance on Psi. Then, once you get close enough use the device that Agent Schott and Imra have fashioned. It has to be you since both Imra and I are psychic beings and that will interfere with the efficacy of the device.  I just hope I can keep up  the integrity of the psychic shield...“

“ You have nothing to worry about. I know you haven’t created a shield around a specific point like the amygdala before, but you’re the Martian Manhunter... “ Imra says in a low comforting voice, J’onn casts her a smile and nods. Kara mirrors his smile as they watch as the Titanian runs back towards Alex and Maggie. Perhaps, she was wrong about the girl, after all. 

It is then that Kara spots Psi exiting the museum a white bag of stolen artifacts in hand. When she spots Kara, she smiles. “ Back for more, darling? “ Psi asks, as she secures her grip on the stolen treasures she’s recently acquired. 

“ I won’t underestimate you this time. Stand down and surrender “ Kara says confidently. Out of the periphery she notices J’onn’s eyes glow scarlet. A warm feeling takes over at the pit of her stomach as she feels J’onn in her head. 

“ Oh I don’t know what surrendering feels like, Supergirl. I was tortured day in and day out in the name of science. I didn’t bend then and I certainly won’t now. Not even with your little bodyguard. “ Psi smirks, turning her head as she begins to use her abilities. According to Winn and Imra, she targets the amygdala; the fear center of the brain. As long as J’onn’s shield holds, Kara can get in close and use the psychic damper. The waves of Psi’s attack radiate out and target the agents who are quickly trying to evacuate civilians who had fallen during Psi’s initial approach to the museum. Imra luckily intervenes, using her own abilities to shield the larger crowds as she stands like a blockade in front of the DEO forces. The plan seems to be working…

Kara can’t super speed towards the metahuman because then J’onn can’t pinpoint her accurately. She has to take one step at a time, but they seem to be winning. Then Psi opens her eyes and they’re opaque white like something out of Kara’s worst nightmares. The Kryptonian flies back as she feels J’onn’s shield break and the fear penetrate through her bones. Her body collides with the red brick of a building nearby but the pain in the very pit of her soul is so much worse. She lets herself fall like a ragdoll into the alley as the realization strikes deep.

It wasn’t her in the pod, it was Mon-El. 

He was the one drifting through space, he was the one that was going to die. All because she’d put him in there. She’s shaking and convulsing as tears readily fall from her eyes. She hears voices all around her. Alex’s voice is distinct.

“ It was him in the pod “ Kara repeats, “ I sent him out there to die… I killed him, I killed him. “

“ Mon-El? “ Alex questions, “ Kara...you saved his life. He didn’t have a chance of surviving with the lead in the atmosphere. “

“ No! He would have sent back word by now. I…” Kara grips the concrete as her vision blurs. When she looks up, Alex is gone. There’s a white haze like a fog that has descended down. Through the mist, _ he  _ walks in. His grey eyes are focused in on her, there’s a peaceful look on his face. It’s like she’s in the dream again. Except, this feels more real. There’s a brown scruff along his jaw and he’s in a dark navy soldier’s uniform. On his chest is an empty glyph, Kara reaches out to touch it as he slowly fades away and Alex is there instead.

“ Kara, you saved him, just like your mom saved you. She knew you were going to be okay. Mon-El is alive because of you. “

“ He’s alive? “ Kara repeated as the spell is lifted and she slowly rises to her feet. Alex embraces her, as Kara gathers herself. Alex was right, Mon-El had to be out there and until she knew a concrete answer she wouldn’t abandon all hope. With a leap into the air, she lands in front of J’onn and Imra who are trying their best to hold off Psi. Imra’s eyes glow pink as she hurls her own psychic attacks towards Psi who is counteracting meeting her blow by blow. Meanwhile, J’onn stands like Atlas holding off the brunt of the attacks acting as a defense for Imra and the agents. When, Kara steps in Psi is amused. 

“ I admire your gumption. You just keep coming back for more punishment. “ the metahuman states

Kara looks over at Imra who is starting to show signs of strain.

“ Imra stand down, I can handle it. On my mark give it all you’ve got. You too, J’onn. “ Imra nods receding her attack. Kara grabs the psychic damper holding it out.

“ That’s the thing, Psi. You miscalculated. You thought I’d give up, because I was afraid. Well guess what? I’m afraid all the time. “ she steps forward with ease. As Psi continues to attack repeatedly. “ But I won’t let my fear define me “ Kara states adamantly her hands are balled into fists as nails dig into flesh trying to stand strong against all the dizzying thoughts fluttering around in her mind. She can do this.

“ Now! “ Kara activates the damper as J’onn and Imra unleash the full force of their attacks on Psi. When the dust settles, the blonde meta is on the ground writhing in pain while Alex rushes in to cuff her. Kara too falls, breathing deeply as if taking her first inhalation of air. 

\--  
  


When Lena wakes up, she struggles to piece together what happened. She remembers conducting an interview and then being in the garden with Lex. A sinking feeling travels down her spine, it all just feels too real. Lena sits up as she feels a hand against her wrist. Her sable green eyes fall on James Olsen, and it’s like she’s seeing him for the first time. 

“ Hey you okay? “ he asks pouring her a glass of water and handing it to her. Lena takes it gratefully. 

“ I feel like someone dropped a cinder block on my head. But other than that… “ she trails off, “ What happened? “ she asks.

“ New metahuman, has the ability to cause people to see their worst fears. She attacked you in your office to get something out of your safe. Luckily, the girl that came to interview for you was able to get you to safety.“ comprehension dawns on Lena and suddenly there’s relief. It wasn’t real at all, yet that feeling she felt when she stabbed Supergirl in the heart felt real and visceral. It was both terrifying and also strangely alluring. 

“ Ms. Luthor? “ James asks, Lena casts a smile in his direction.

“ I saw my mother, “ Lena lies quickly, she can’t have him knowing the truth. She can’t have anyone knowing the truth. Not when she feels so weird inside as if something’s broken. “ She has the tendency to leave me quite shaken. “

“ Yes, well...from what I’ve heard from Kara she’s a formidable woman.” James sits back, a bit more relaxed as Lena sits up in her bed leaning against the headboard. 

“ Did Kara tell you to come check on me? “ Lena asks wondering what exactly he was doing there.

“ Well...yeah. “ James scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly. “ But I also wanted to see you. I’ve considered your proposal from earlier and I think it would be good for me to have a change of pace. And I...would love to help you with your campaign for mayor “ Lena’s face is overtaken with a huge smile but as she opens her mouth to speak there’s a knock at her door.

Sam looks from James to Lena sheepishly. “ S-sorry. Did I interrupt? “

James shakes his head, “ No, no. I should be heading out actually. Ms. Luthor, I’ll have my assistant forward you the details. “ Lena nods before she turns her attention to Sam.

“ I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my life “ Lena says patting the armchair beside her. Sam places the small potted plant she got for Lena on her bedside table then takes a seat. 

“ I just acted on instinct, Ms. Luthor. I’m glad you’re recovering well. “

“ Yeah I just need to sleep off...well whatever it is “ Lena runs a hand through her raven tresses, “ I admire your loyalty, Sam. You could have easily ran and saved yourself. But you...you helped me get out. Who knows what that woman would have done to me if you hadn’t gotten me out of her way. “ Sam smiles but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Suddenly, an alarm on her phone goes off and she reaches in clumsily silencing it.

“ Like I said Ms. Luthor, just instinct. “ Sam stands up from where she was sitting grabbing her things in a hurry, “ I hate to cut this visit short but...I have to go do something for my daughter and I’m running late “

Lena sits up a little straighter, her posture indicating that she means business. “ Two things before you go. One, I’ll see you at work on Monday. And two, people who save my life get to call me Lena “ 

“ It’ll be pleasure working for you, Lena. Thank you for the opportunity. I’ll see you, Monday. “ this time the smile does reach her eyes, but Sam doesn’t hover. Before Lena can blink, the other woman has exited the room. 

\--

Kara often stands at the DEO balcony taking in the cityscape. It’s a good place for her to come think, away from all the hustle and bustle. She’s staring at the stars above when she hears footsteps behind her. Kara turns to see Imra observing her from a distance. 

“ Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. Just wanted to let you know, Psi is safely in her cell. Unfortunately, she’s not talking and despite the dampers, J’onn and I haven’t been able to peruse her thoughts because she still has her defensive capabilities “ Imra states in her best business like tone, although Kara can feel somewhat of an excitement radiating off her. 

“ You did good today, better than good actually. Are you sure you haven’t done this before? “ Kara asks, as Imra bounds closer she follows Kara’s suit placing her hands on the balcony and staring up at the heavens. 

“ Not on Titan, we’re a pacifist nation. I’m actually the only person that’s ever used their powers offensively. Suffice to say, it didn’t make me popular. “ 

“ Is that why you left? “ Kara wonders, she may have been wrong about Imra having any malicious intentions but there’s still an air of mystery about her. 

Imra shakes her head, “ I left because I felt purposeless there. You see, Kara...you and I are not so different “ she’s silent for a second as if she’s trying to find some inner strength to continue, “ I lost the love of my life due to circumstance, and the pain it was like...I’d lost a limb. When I heard about your story I thought I could learn to be strong from you. And then when I learned you’d been through something similar...it just crystallized for me that this is where I belong. Anyways, I know you were curious about this. “ 

She holds up her hand and Kara watches as the ring appears on her finger.

“ This ring was my only link to him. Garth was from a planet from a different system and he belonged to this covert interstellar force called Legion. They had figured out a way to communicate across the stars. So I keep this close to me in the hope that one day I might hear him on the other end even though they tell me there’s no chance of him being alive. There was a battle on a far off world and his body was never found. As for my ship, I’m afraid I was just an idiot and miscalculated my entry trajectory. Earth’s oceans are a lot denser than Titan’s, so I overestimated my ability to swim properly. Honestly, anything you’re curious about just ask. I’m an open book. “

Kara was a little taken aback by Imra’s candor. Suddenly, she had garnered a new respect for the woman. They both were struggling with loss, and if the battle with Psi had taught her anything, it was that there was strength in numbers. Whatever was ahead, she didn’t need to face it alone. 

“ There is one thing I’m curious about “ Kara begins playfully slinging her arm around Imra’s shoulders. “ Has Winn told you what a TV show is yet? “

Imra laughs, “ the idea seems so bizzare to me, but I haven’t seen one quite yet. Why? “

“ You’re joining Winn and I for an Orphan Black marathon in my loft, it’s part of your training “

“ An Orphan what? “ Imra interjects confusedly as the two women head back inside the DEO.

— 

Sam arrives at Edge Global at a quarter to seven. She half hopes that Morgan will repeal the offer since she’s so late. A part of her knows it’s too late though, that he’s already got her like a puppet on a string. The guilt is seeping through her veins. She’s helped a criminal steal classified documents, manipulated her way into a position that she knows Edge will use to his advantage, and she was partly responsible for Lena Luthor’s hospital visit. She’s definitely joining Edge in hell.

When she enters his office, he’s drinking his favorite whiskey watching over the city like a vulture. She puts the file on his desk clearing her throat to get his attention.

He turns wordlessly pouring himself another glass of the amber liquid. “ Excellent job Samantha, you’ve been my secret weapon today. I may have used Psi to do my bidding in the short run but you are going to be the reason I ultimately win “

Sam’s skin is crawling with disgust. She’s done the math even with the health benefit with her new job at L Corp she can’t afford to cover all of Ruby’s medical expenses. Ruby has to be the most important thing.

“ So what? I’ll feed you information on her campaign from now on? “

“ In part “ Edge confirms vaguely, “ all will be revealed in due time. For now, here. “ He hands her a black bag. “ That should be enough to cover the cost of Ruby’s surgery and the hospital stay. I even pulled some strings to get her a private room. “

Sam takes the bag, her deal with the devil has been sealed.

— 

Alex feels exhausted after the day she’s had. She and Maggie haven’t spoken at length after their altercation earlier that morning. Right now, the pair of them are shooting pool in the alien bar but it doesn’t feel like the old times where they’d exchange flirtatious jibes and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. There’s a tension that hangs over them. A tension that’s been there since Maggie refused the proposal. Today was different though, Alex knew there was something else that was bothering her girlfriend. She leans against the pool table, a sigh escaping her lips.

“ Maggie...can we call a time-out on this engagement drama and just talk ? I feel like there’s something else bothering you. “ Alex states directly, she’s not the type of person that beats around the bush.

Maggie seems reluctant at first, placing the cue stick back and drifting towards Alex. She seems engrossed in the black tiling that lines the floors of the alien bar for a moment, before she finally meets Alex’s eyes.

“ My dad’s coming into town “ she states tersely, “ he’s been working a big case related to the moving of stolen alien artefacts and since I’m the expert on all things alien at the NCPD...I’ve been tasked with helping him. “

Alex’s eyebrows knit together in costernation, Maggie hasn’t seen either of her parents since she was a teen. For once, Alex is at a loss of what to say. Instead she just wraps her arms around her girlfriend, resting her cheek against the pad of Maggie’s shoulder. “ Just tell me what you need “

“ I need you “ Maggie states clutching her. For the first time in six months, Alex finally feels like things could go back to being normal between them.

J’onn watches the two lovers embrace from his perch at the bar. He turns away, not wanting to intrude on what feels like a private moment. It’s moments like these, he feels the loneliest. His lips touch the brim of the bottle as he absentmindedly stares out into space. It is then an apparition materializes in front of him. J’onn knows that he’s seeing the raven haired woman in front of him in his mind’s eyes but her cries for help are visceral. He’s never seen M’gann in such duress.

“ J’onn ! “ she cries, reaching out to him as if she’s drowning, “ There isn’t much time, you must come to Mars .  Ma'alefa'ak lives. “

J’onn’s blood runs cold as M’gann disappears as quickly as she appeared. He clutches the bar top, his breathing shallow as he rises to his feet. He hasn’t heard that name in nearly a century but he knows that it means one thing: if he doesn’t get to Mars all hope will be lost.


End file.
